The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Potentilla, botanically known as Potentilla megalantha, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yellow Sunrise’.
The new Potentilla is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Potentilla megalantha not patented. The new Potentilla was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands during the spring of 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Potentilla by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands since late summer of 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Potentilla are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.